


meanwhile, within one of the many bedrooms of hotel denouement...

by sarahshelena



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Morning After, Pregnancy, Rare Pairings, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: [during book 12] when your safe place is another person





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leradny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leradny/gifts).



> ok so I don't know what this is either but I ship these two so hard all of a sudden — I just want kit to have some semblance of happiness and all I can say is nope to both of the men that she's paired with in the book series

The swell of her belly distorted slightly as a tiny foot pushed at it from within. Kit clutched at it in surprise and delight, gasping.

“Are you all right?” Jacquelyn sat up in the bed, nude, her eyes darting frantically from Kit’s face to her belly, “Is something wrong? I knew we shouldn't have-” 

“No,” Kit took Jacquelyn’s hand and pressed it gently to the spot where she had felt the kick, “It's the baby kicking. Feel?” 

Jacquelyn’s face was a myriad of joy and trepidation as she nodded, and a few moments after Kit’s hand pressed hers against the round curve of her stomach, a decisive foot pushed back at her palm. 

Jacquelyn snatched her hand back, breathing hard, “I never wanted kids of my own,” she said firmly, “But...” she trailed off, gazing down at the pregnant woman beside her. 

Kit said nothing, only curved her body to fit against Jacquelyn’s and lay back down on her side, pulling the volunteer to lie beside her, the kicking baby still in Kit’s womb settled between their warm bodies. 

Kit had taken off her glasses along with her clothes, and her brown eyes were shining with tears, “I didn't think you'd want me with… with this.” 

Jacquelyn shifted closer and pressed her lips against Kit’s, her arm snaking up Kit’s back and pulling her closer, “I told you I'd always want you, and I meant it. I love you. This baby doesn't change that.” 

Kit smiled, and a tear ran down her cheek. She could feel the baby squirming happily and breathed, “I love you too.” 

Both women had said it before, while thinking of the other, in times of great peril and in times of great misfortune, and in times of greatly perilous misfortune, but never before to each other. 

Jacquelyn felt the round warmth of Kit’s belly press against hers, and she snuggled closer, pulling the blankets up over their nude forms. 

“You know, I never thought about it,” Jacquelyn lay her head on her arm with the other draped over Kit’s waist, “But this is exactly where I should have thought to find you. It's the only remaining destination that I hadn't looked, and the only one that made any sense.” 

“The last safe place,” Kit agreed, and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and a comment, I love to hear from you and know what you think!


End file.
